nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon size
Description Weapon size relates to the size of the weapon in comparison to that of the creature wielding it. The size of the weapon seems may not be reflected with its reach---the distance required to engage in melee combat. However attacking characters (point and click) generally approach their targets as close as possible, therefore a character wielding a spear and a character armed with a kukri will both be essentially the same distance from their primary targets when attacking. But other attacking opponents may not have approached as close on the character. Size Restrictions *A weapon three sizes larger than the character cannot be wielded. *A weapon two sizes larger than the character can be wielded two-handed only with the monkey grip feat. *A weapon one size larger than the character can be wielded two-handed normally or one-handed with the monkey grip feat. *A weapon the same size as the character can either be wielded one-handed (with a shield or dual-wielding) or two-handed (nothing in the off-hand). *A weapon at least one size smaller than the wielder must be wielded with one hand. It is also considered a light weapon, as are Unarmed strikes. Ranged Weapon Restrictions *Bows must be wielded two-handed, regardless of their size. *Thrown weapons may not be dual-wielded, regardless of their size. Weapon List by Size Large Weapons *Greatsword *Greataxe *Longbow, composite *Warmace *Halberd *Falchion *Scythe *Longbow *Spear *Quarterstaff Medium Weapons *Bastard sword *Crossbow, heavy *Katana *Dwarven waraxe *Shortbow, composite *Longsword *Battleaxe *Warhammer *Flail *Morningstar *Rapier *Scimitar *Shortbow *Club *Throwing axe Small Weapons *Crossbow, light *Shortsword *Handaxe *Kama *Mace, light *Sickle *Light hammer *Sling *Dart *Unarmed Strike (1) Tiny Weapons *Kukri *Dagger *Shuriken *Unarmed Strike (2) Notes # An Unarmed Strike is considered a small weapon with medium sized races # An Unarmed Strike is considered a tiny weapon with small sized races Weapon reach Reach is a generic term for the distance from which a character can make a melee attack. It can also refer to a weapon that gives increased reach. The least amount of reach is close and is generally with tiny and small weapons, meaning the attack can only hit adjacent creatures. Characters will normally attempt to get as close as possible prior to attacking, thus if there are no obstacles a character wielding a spear or a character armed with a kukri will be essentially be the same distance from their target when attacking. This close combat does improve being in range for Attacks of Opportunity. However some monsters may tend to keep their distance, such as Ghouls with their long reaching claws. Reach will have the most impact when fighting in confined areas or when being blocked from getting close to the enemy or non target attacks from Cleaves and Ripostes. Reach can be useful when attacking through doorways when another character is blocking the path, because you can use the weapon to attack 'over their shoulder' so to speak. Increasing your weapon reach does not improve your threat area for various effects. For example, you still are only able to make Attacks of Opportunity against enemies adjacent to you within 5ft, although Whirlwind Attack can effect targets within 8ft. However Cleave attacks will grant a bonus to your weapons normal reach, with both Whirlwind and Cleave enabling small weapons to reach targets much further than normal. But noting that successful triggering of Whirlwind Attacks is improved with longer reach weapons. Weapon length as from AD&D 1st edition and Weapon reach is in comparison to 7ft Touch range as a base (Touch being set at 7ft, to avoid models bumping into each other). Note that some weapons may change reach depending on circumstance, such as Spear thrusted one handed over the shoulder of a companion or wielding that crooked Mage Staff. Character height/size on creation can also affect both Weapon reach and the characters marking circle. Pre-release notes *Obsidian has stated that the DnD 3.5 weapon size rules are not used in NWN2. "There are no 'small' longswords, for example. A gnome or halfling using a longsword must use it two-handed." http://nwn2forums.bioware.com/forums/viewpost.html?topic=480748&post=4115843&forum=95 See also *NWNWiki:Weapon size Category:Glossary Category:Sizes Weapon size